Crevice
The Crevice location is the second encounter for those who skip the graveyard path. It is an optional fight and can simply be walked past. Enemies *Angry Kobold (70 Platinum, 70 XP, 70 energy, 5 HP, 6 HP Hard, 7 HP NM) *Furious Beastman (80 Platinum, 80 XP, 80 energy, 6 HP, 7 HP Hard, 8 HP NM) *Frustrated Beastman (80 Platinum, 80 XP, 80 energy, 6 HP, 6 HP Hard, 8 HP NM) Transcript Introduction "In the name of all the gods..." Tessa trails off, and looks to you as if for an explanation. But you have none to give her. The two of you scouted ahead of the others, and have come upon what appears to be a rather absurd battle between beastmen and a rock face. The creatures seem to be thrusting their weapons at it, and as you look on, one of them bellows in anger as his sword breaks against the unyielding stone. It is only as you advance, and your viewpoint changes, that you can make out the opening of a little crevice in the rock. The beastmen are trying to skewer something inside, but without much success. "Tell them to move forward," you say. Tessa nods and slips back to bring the others while you continue to watch the beastmen's exploits. One of the creatures drops to his belly, and starts scrambling into the gap - though it's clearly far too small for his powerful frame to enter. His jackal-like head disappears from sight, and his body thrashes and contorts as he tries to force the rest through in its wake. A moment later, he cries out in pain, and springs out again - his head striking against the stone in his haste. He emerges into the light, howling and screeching - one furry hand clasped to the back of his head, the other pressed to one of his eyes. The blood leaking down his face indicates a serious wound, perhaps the loss of the eye itself. You glance over your shoulders as the others come up. Looks like you'll be able to solve the mystery soon enough. Conclusion "You can come out now," you say, squatting by the opening in the rock. From this angle you can see why the beastmen had such difficulties. The inside of the cranny is winding, shielding the occupant behind more rock and thwarting weapons thrust from the outside. There's a sound of movement within the dark space, and a small head comes into view. Two bright eyes blink at you in suspicion. Then they focus behind you, where some of the people from Marsonne are standing. That seems to settle the matter for the boy. He scrambles towards the entrance, and you move aside to give him space. The boy emerges into the sunlight, clutching a small knife. Its blade and his hand are both red from his bold attack on the beastman. One of the women crouches down and hugs him. Then she leads him away, back towards the town. Everyone is silent, and you're struck by the lack of elation at the boy's survival and courage. "The day's ordeals aren't yet over for him," Jaren says, once the boy's out of earshot. "His parents and his brother were slain in the attack." Category:Echoes